There are, of course, a variety of car track assemblies for use by toy cars that normally includes a continuous track for impelled or self-powered cars. The track assembly may include a separate impelling mechanism that engages the toy car to move it with sufficient force so it will circumnavigate the track and return to the impelling mechanism so it will move around the continuous track until the power for the impelling mechanism is turned off. Generally speaking, these road tracks can consist of single or multiple runs along which cars can compete in some racing function or the continuous track system can take other configurations, including tunnels, bridges, etc.
As aforementioned, toy cars used in one of these track configurations may either be moved by power-driven rollers engaging the cars or the cars may contain a small battery operated electric motor disposed therewithin whereby the car will move under its own power. The foregoing arrangements provide enjoyment to those playing with the same but such arrangement are limited to cars merely racing around the track in competition with each other or on some are limited to cars merely racing around the track in competition with each other or on some timing basis. In order to increase the enjoyment available from a car and track assembly, it is desirable to provide a track system that will provide more than merely a static racing track and will include other features that will further add to the pleasure of those playing with the car and track assembly.